<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Post inspired by In This House written by FogsRollingIn by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140041">Art Post inspired by In This House written by FogsRollingIn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen'>TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art post, Cage, Fan Art, Gen, Hurt!Sam, In this house, NSFW, Nudity, Whump, fogsrollingin, injured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil sketch. Hurt Sam. NSFW (nudity and minor injuries)</p><p>Inspired by the fic: In This House written by FogsRollingIn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Post inspired by In This House written by FogsRollingIn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsrollingin/gifts">fogsrollingin</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772103">in this house</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsrollingin/pseuds/fogsrollingin">fogsrollingin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m always inspired by the feels in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsrollingin/pseuds/fogsrollingin/works">FogsRollingIn</a>‘s stories. And this one I just had to art.</p><p>If you like Sam whump, brother feels and hurt with a side of comfort then check out In This House and her other whumptober goodies. 😄</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hurt!Sam</p><p>pencil sketch </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>